Satané destin
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Se situe à la fin de l'arc Poséidon et jusqu'à l'arc Hadès (chapitre Inferno) Qu'arrive-t-il à Kanon après la défaite de Poséidon, et sa défaite… jusqu'à son arrivée au Sanctuaire ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Cette histoire est pour Nyxiera, une amie. _

_Je l'ai écrite pour son anniversaire et elle m'a donné son accord pour la publier. _

_Merci à toi Nyx, et encore bon anniv :) _

* * *

Satané Destin…

Shiroitora-lili

Chapitre 1

Les différents piliers du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin ainsi que le Main Bladewinner avaient cédé sous les coups des Bronze. Athéna était sauve. Poséidon retrouva sa place dans l'urne, scellée par la Déesse de la Sagesse. Des blessures plus ou moins graves recouvraient les corps des Chevaliers de Bronze. Dans le camp adverse, les pertes étaient plus lourdes.

Les pluies diluviennes, les raz-de-marées, les tsunamis cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Le soleil retrouvait sa place. La population terrestre était soulagée. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Une fois encore, personne n'imaginait ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni même qui les avait sauvés.

Le Domaine Sous-Marin était dévasté. L'eau s'infiltrait partout où elle le pouvait. Bientôt, il ne restera que ruines et désolation.

Julian Solo s'apprêtait à faire le tour du monde en compagnie de l'ex-Général de la Sirène Maléfique. Thétis la Sirène avait, elle, été rendue à l'océan. Une longue et délicate nageoire remplaçait à présent ses jambes fines. Après un dernier regard sur la surface de l'étendue bleue et sur la réincarnation de Poséidon, à contre cœur, elle plongea dans les méandres des fonds marins. Ne sachant où aller, elle décida de retourner dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Son royaume. Sa maison. Elle en sera la gardienne, ne tolérera aucune intrusion. Telle était la mission qu'elle se confiait, pour garder un sens à sa vie.

Elle nageait entre les ruines. Découvrant au pied de chaque pilier son gardien, mort et souvent dont le corps se trouvait sous des tonnes de gravats produit par la destruction du pilier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'occupa de les « enterrer ». Elle chercha un lieu calme et serein qui leur servirait de lieu de sépulture. Une fois l'endroit décidé, elle y déplaça les corps sans vie de ses amis. Elle se servit des gravats qui jonchaient le sol du Sanctuaire pour recouvrir les Marinas, dont elle devait prendre soin. Sur chacune des tombes elle inscrivit le nom de l'homme qui se trouvait là.

Le plus difficile pour elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle s'occupa de la sépulture de son amour secret. Baian de l'Hippocampe. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui avouer son amour. Leur mission, leur Dieu étaient les plus importants. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour dans une guerre. Les larmes recouvraient son visage fin et meurtri par la peine, mais elle alla au bout de sa besogne. Son amour reposera désormais en paix auprès d'elle et de ses frères d'armes. Sa lourde tâche terminée, l'âme en peine, elle erra dans ce qui était le Palais de Poséidon. Elle s'arrêta face au Main Bladewinner, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tant de vie gâchées à cause de la cupidité d'un homme. D'un imposteur. D'un manipulateur. Kanon, le faux Général Dragon des Mers méritait de mourir pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Thétis lui en voulait et serait prête à l'affronter, si ses jambes et son écaille ne lui avaient pas été reprises. Et puis, il devait être mort…

Nageant sans but dans le Domaine Sous-Marin, elle vit une chose étrange. Il y avait comme un dôme lumineux devant elle. De cet endroit, émanait une puissante cosmo-énergie. Comme celle de Poséidon mais bien plus apaisante. Elle reconnut le cosmos d'Athéna. Bienveillant et puissant. Sous le dôme, pas une once d'eau ne s'était infiltrée. Athéna protégeait les rescapés. Ils étaient près d'une vingtaine à se trouver là, dont un qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir. Kanon, le traître…

— Merci, Déesse Athéna d'avoir protégé tous ces hommes. Vous êtes d'une infinie bonté alors même que vous avez risqué votre vie…, remercia Thétis.

Le cosmos bienveillant de la Déesse de la Sagesse entoura l'ex-Néréïde. Elle semblait s'apaiser. Un autre cosmos se fit ressentir par tous. Puissant. Presque écrasant. Celui du Maître des lieux. Poséidon, lui-même…

— Merci Athéna d'avoir protégé mes sujets. Thétis, je vais ouvrir un passage vers la surface. Guide-les. Ce sera ta dernière mission.

— Majesté, fit la sirène en se courbant, je serais ravie de vous servir une fois encore.

— Fais vite ! Le sceau d'Athéna m'affaiblit de plus en plus … Kanon ! reprit Poséidon. Tu ne bénéficieras pas de ma clémence et Athéna ne pourra ni me faire changer d'avis ni intervenir. Si tu veux vivre et expier des fautes, tu devras remonter seul à la surface.

Kanon pesta contre le Dieu, la Déesse et surtout contre lui-même. Il avait échoué dans sa prise de pouvoir. Il souffla. Il ne valait finalement pas plus que son jumeau.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour sortir d'ici. Et je n'ai rien à expier ! grogna-t-il.

Le Dieu des Océans se tut, mais son aura était toujours présente. Les eaux s'écartèrent devant Thétis. Le dôme formé par Athéna disparut, sauf autour de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. La queue de sirène disparue du corps de Thétis qui retrouva ses jambes humaines pour le temps que durerait sa courte mission. Mais qu'importe…

Elle guida les rescapés jusqu'à une plage. Son éphémère mission se terminait ici. Elle regarda les hommes s'éloigner de l'océan puis, un pincement au cœur, se retourna et replongea vers les siens. Sa queue de sirène réapparut et elle se douta que plus jamais elle n'aurait des jambes. Elle soupira tout en retournant vers ce qui restait du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Il n'y avait plus rien là-bas, hormis les sépultures de ses compagnons d'armes et celle de son aimé – elle regrettait ne lui avoir jamais avoué ses sentiments, mais ainsi va la vie… – et Kanon. Le traître. L'imposteur. Poséidon ne lui avait pas permis de le guider avec les autres. Il devait sans doute être encore au Sanctuaire, pensa la sirène.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le faux Dragon des Mers n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle suivit alors le courant marin, pensant le retrouver presque mort accroché à du corail, ou coincé par des rochers. Mais rien. Elle ne trouva le corps de Kanon dans aucun endroit qu'elle fouilla.

— Il doit être mort, ricana-t-elle. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai éliminé moi-même, grogna-t-elle.

—

Le soleil frappait le sable de plein fouet avec ses rayons brûlants. Les vagues s'échouaient doucement sur la plage, mais butaient sur un corps étendu. A moitié dans l'eau salée, ses plaies le piquaient. A moitié sur le sable, sa peau le brûlait. Parfois, une vague légèrement plus virulente que les autres venait lui rafraîchir le visage. Ne pouvant ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait que ressentir. Il sut qu'il était à la surface de l'océan. Les odeurs étaient différentes. Les sons semblaient moins étouffés. La chaleur paraissait plus importante. Il avait bien quitté le Domaine de Poséidon.

Il ressentait également un doux cosmos l'entourer de sa bienveillance. Un cosmos qu'il reconnut. Puissant. Aimant. Celui de la Déesse Athéna. Elle venait, une nouvelle fois, de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sauver alors qu'il engendrait le mal ? Kanon sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, bercé par les remous des vagues qui cognaient sur son corps, un brin de remord dans l'âme.

—

Une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouillait l'odorat. Depuis quand n'en avait-il pas bu ? Trop longtemps à son goût. Lentement, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il les referma, puis les rouvrit. Il fit cela deux ou trois fois. Les yeux maintenant bien ouverts, il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Kanon observa un peu mieux cet environnement. Du lit, où il se trouvait, il voyait une fenêtre lui permettant de voir l'océan ; un grand placard à portes coulissantes ; une bibliothèque remplie de livres ; un fauteuil douillet près de la fenêtre ; une table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe et un livre posé ouvert mais retourné, pour retrouver la page où le lecteur s'était arrêté. Il pesta. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide. Se retrouver là le perturbait, le déstabilisait. Il laissa dériver ses yeux sur la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur, se demandant comment il avait pu quitter le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et s'en sortir. Et puis, qui l'avait amené ici, et soigné ? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait son bras gauche en écharpe et bandé et il sentit sur son visage la présence de pansements. Sa remontée vers la surface avait dû être mouvementée.

— Alors ? Enfin réveillé ? résonna une voix dans la chambre.

Kanon tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Un homme blond, grand, élancé se tenait debout devant le panneau de bois ouvert.

— Où suis-je ? interrogea-t-il.

— Chez moi, répondit l'homme.

— Mais encore ? s'agaça l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Le blondinet s'avança vers le patient, lui tendit une tasse de café et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il but une gorgé du breuvage noir qu'il avait, lui aussi, dans son mug.

— Très bien. Je m'appelle Rhadamanthe et cette maison m'appartient. Elle se trouve au bord de l'océan et possède une plage privée. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé, inconscient et à moitié dans l'eau. Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, et donné une douche chaude et je t'ai soigné.

— Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? poursuivit Kanon sans se présenter.

— Trois jours, répondit Rhadamanthe avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

Kanon fixa son hôte, il tenait entre ses deux mains la tasse qu'il lui avait donnée, tout en analysant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce type lui avait donc sauvé la vie ! A lui ! Kanon, frère jumeau de Saga des Gémeaux – l'usurpateur d'identité du Grand Pope –, instigateur de la guerre contre Poséidon et manipulateur d'un Dieu… Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quiconque et il apprenait que ce blondinet lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il y avait de quoi déprimer…

— Je suppose que tu attends que je te remercie ?

— Je dirais que oui, effectivement. Mais si tu n'en as pas l'intention, je pense que je m'en remettrais.

Ce Rhadamanthe paraissait désagréable dans sa manière de parler. Un peu hautain, sarcastique et sûr de lui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût de Kanon. L'ex-Général de Poséidon soupira. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait d'être un peu sociable pour une fois ? Sans doute rien, pensa-t-il.

— Je te remercie, Rhadamanthe.

— De rien, dit-il sans aucune expression sur le visage. Tu pourrais aussi te présenter, ajouta son hôte.

Kanon ne se sentait étrangement pas menacé en la présence de ce type. Il ne sentait aucun cosmos en lui et il ne paraissait détenir aucune puissance particulière, sans être pour autant faible. Sa musculature montrait qu'il s'entretenait. Il semblait athlétique. Kanon présuma qu'il pouvait se présenter, sans trop lui en dire…

— Kanon, fit-il froidement.

Rhadamanthe l'observait. Il se douta que son « patient » ne lui en dirait pas plus. Après tout, on ne découvre pas tous les jours un homme échoué sur une plage. Il devait avoir une chose à cacher.

— Enchanté, Kanon, répondit le blond en lui tendant une main amicale.

Le bleuté lui tendit la sienne en retour, sans vraiment penser à son geste. Puis, il but le café apporté par son hôte. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Domaine Sous-Marin, il n'avait pu en boire. Il sentit le liquide chaud, glisser le long de sa gorge. Et ce goût… Il redécouvrait cette boisson chaude qu'il aimait tant. Ceci dit, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir bu d'aussi bon.

— Même si cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'en aies pas bu, je peux dire qu'il est excellent. Merci.

— Je le fais venir exprès de Colombie. Ravi de voir que tu es un connaisseur.

— Je redécouvre le goût du café. Il n'y en avait pas dans le Dom…

Kanon se tut. Il ne pouvait ni parler du Domaine Sous-Marin, ni de Poséidon, ni d'Athéna ni de lui. Il voulut se lever mais il ressentait de vives douleurs un peu partout dans son corps. Rhadamanthe le retient par les épaules afin de l'en empêcher.

— Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici, argumenta le bleuté.

— Tu es encore convalescent, le mieux c'est de rester ici.

Devant le silence de son invité, le blond fronça les sourcils.

— Comme tu veux, mais as-tu un endroit où aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, mais je …

— Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes pour ta convalescence.

Kanon n'avait plus l'habitude de la gentillesse et se demandait pourquoi Rhadamanthe était si courtois envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Attendait-il quelque chose en retour ?

Il accepta, toutefois, la proposition du blond tout en se disant qu'il resterait sur ses gardes.

—

Rhadamanthe préparait le dîner. Son invité s'était rendormi dans l'après midi et, de pour ce qu'il en savait, dormait toujours. Tout en faisant la cuisine, il repensa à sa rencontre avec Kanon.

Il se baladait, seul, sur sa plage privée. Le soleil réchauffait la Terre de ses rayons. Une petite brise soufflait mais l'air était chaud, pas comme ces derniers jours où la tempête et le froid avaient mis la planète à rude épreuve. Il longeait l'Océan plus calme, plus bleu. Il marchait pieds nus, le pantalon relevé un peu plus haut que ses chevilles. Il n'avait pas ses chaussures avec lui, sa maison donnant directement sur le sable fin de la plage.

Alors qu'il marchait sans penser à rien, il vit un peu plus loin un corps se faisant doucement ballotter par les vagues dociles. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce type, ce n'était pas son problème. Pourtant, plus il s'avançait, plus son regard se figeait sur la silhouette échouée. La longue toison bleue attira immédiatement ses yeux. Puis, au travers ses vêtements mouillés et déchirés, il n'avait pu que constater qu'il avait un corps musculeux et bien dessiné, tel les Dieux de l'Antiquité Grecque. Ses yeux rivés sur ce type, il s'était arrêté de marcher. Il l'avait fixé durant de longues secondes et sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait chargé sur ses épaules, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.

Le bleuté était encore inconscient lorsqu'il était rentré. Trempé autant que le rescapé, Rhadamanthe s'était glissé avec lui sous une douche bien chaude. Ce qu'il avait vu au travers des vêtements de Kanon ne l'avait pas trompé. Plus il ôtait ses vêtements, plus il avait eu du mal à garder son sang froid. Le blond ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses actes. En général, il était plutôt distant avec les autres, ne montrant jamais aucune considération, ne souriant que très rarement. Pourtant, en la présence de ce type inconscient, il devenait tout l'opposé.

La douche les ayant bien réchauffés, Rhadamanthe l'avait porté jusque dans sa chambre. L'unique chambre de sa maison de vacances. Il l'avait voulu ainsi car jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de venir avec quelqu'un ou même recueillir un naufragé. Avant de mettre au lit son invité, le blond lui avait dégoté un bas de pyjama et le lui avait mis. Et depuis, il dormait dans le salon, sur le canapé, heureusement fort confortable. Rhadamanthe s'occupait de lui depuis lors, sans comprendre pourquoi…

— Ça sent drôlement bon.

Le blond se retourna vivement vers la porte de la cuisine. Il écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenait son invité indésiré. Droit. Le regard méfiant. Le sourire perfide. Torse-nu. Attirant. Attirant ? Comment ça attirant ? pensa Rhadamanthe. Il ravala sa salive lentement, afin que Kanon ne se rende compte de rien. Il se força à détourner ses orbes et à continuer de mélanger doucement la sauce tomate qui accompagnerait les pâtes qui bouillaient gentiment.

— Merci. Tu devrais rester allongé, fit remarquer le blond.

— Je me suis assez reposé, et je vais beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je pourrais partir dans un ou deux jours.

— Comme tu veux.

En vérité, Kanon était quasiment rétabli. Son cosmos l'avait aidé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas partir trop vite. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'avait aidé et surtout, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller.

Lors du dîner, Kanon félicita son hôte pour ses talents de cuisinier. Ils avaient peu parlé, chacun d'eux n'étant pas habitué à se livrer aux autres.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Rhadamanthe à un bleuté sur le point de sortir de la maison.

— Faire une balade, répondit-il sans se retourner.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens ni même ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je respecte ton choix et à vrai dire, je m'en contre-fiche. Maintenant, tu es chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'était avant pour toi, mais je ne suis pas ton serviteur. Alors, tu vas m'aider à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle, avant d'aller faire ta petite balade digestive !

Kanon se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Rhadamanthe ignorait qui il était, mais il allait vite le savoir…

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obéir aux ordres. C'est toi qui as voulu m'aider, c'est ton problème. Et en tant qu'invité, tu te dois te tout faire seul !

L'ex-Général de Poséidon quitta la maison, sans un mot de plus, laissant Rhadamanthe resté coi devant tant d'insolence. Le blond pesta contre lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? En tant normal, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens, alors il faisait tout pour les éviter. Pourtant, il avait aidé Kanon et il devait bien reconnaître que cela ne lui déplaisait pas, même si ce type était imbu de lui-même, désagréable et mystérieux.

Rhadamanthe soupira profondément. Il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avec un livre, près de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées. Son invité n'était toujours pas rentré.

— Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas sa mère, marmonna le blond pour lui-même.

Il poursuivit sa lecture. Etrangement, il ne réussissait pas à rester concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Il ne cessait de penser à Kanon. A son attitude. A sa façon de dire les choses. A son regard lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider. Regard froid, impétueux et calculateur. Tout dans son comportement l'agaçait. Kanon semblait fort physiquement mais également mentalement. Il donnait l'impression d'être un sur-homme. Pourtant cela n'impressionnait pas Rhadamanthe.

— Tu aurais dû venir avec moi, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu et de respirer l'air frais.

— Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répondit froidement le blond.

— Soit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Rhadamanthe releva la tête de son livre et riva son regard à celui de son interlocuteur.

— Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Il est à peine vingt et une heures et je ne suis pas fatigué. En général, tu fais quoi le soir ?

— Je lis.

— Ah ! Et tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ? lui demanda Kanon.

— Discuter de quoi ? Tu ne me diras rien sur toi, je me trompe ? Et je n'ai rien à te dire sur moi…

Bon là au moins c'était clair. Rhadamanthe était comme lui, plus ou moins en tout cas.

— T'as raison, fit le bleuté.

Kanon s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils restés libres. Il n'avait pas pris de livre. Le silence régnait en maître. Le dos calé dans le dossier, il inclina sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira. Il se sentait bien. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti comme ça ? Il repensa à ces dernières années. Le Cap Sounion. Le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Athéna. Saga. Tout y passa.

Il profita de ce moment pour se souvenir de l'aura qui l'avait tant aidé au Cap. Douce et bienfaitrice, tout comme celle qu'il avait ressentie dès l'arrivée d'Athéna dans le Domaine sous-Marin. Lorsqu'il eut appris que le cosmos qui l'avait aidé autrefois n'était autre que celui de la Déesse, il n'y crut pas de suite. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il comprit.

Depuis tout ce temps, Athéna était à ses côtés. Depuis tout ce temps, Athéna lui pardonnait ses écarts de conduite. Pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, il ne cessait de lui en vouloir. Il n'était que le second Gémeaux. Celui qui n'existait pas. Personne ne le connaissait. Toute sa vie, il avait été mis à part. Même Saga – son frère, son jumeau – l'avait abandonné. Il avait tant de rancœur contre tous, tant de colère et d'amertume dans le cœur que son côté maléfique s'était emparé de tout son être. Il l'avait senti prendre possession de lui. Le pire : c'est qu'il avait aimé cela et qu'il aimait encore.

La Déesse de la sagesse venait de lui sauver la vie. Encore… Pourquoi ? Alors que lui ne pensait qu'à prendre le contrôle du monde en manipulant les Dieux. Il se voulait Dieu à la place des Dieux. Rien que de penser à cela, il jubilait intérieurement. Il sentit son cosmos s'enflammer. Heureusement que Rhadamanthe ne pouvait pas le ressentir… quoique… Le blond choisit pile ce moment pour relever sa tête du roman qu'il lisait. Il avait eu une drôle d'impression. Une sensation de puissance. Autour de lui, il ne vit rien, sauf Kanon qui semblait être dans un état second. Rhadamanthe posa son livre et se leva pour aller secouer son naufragé. Le bleuté ne réagit pas à la présence aussi proche de son hôte, ni même lorsque le blond posa une main sur son front pour contrôler sa température.

— Pssss ! Quel crétin !

Quand il avait découvert son corps sur la plage, il avait très vite constaté, en plus des blessures, que Kanon avait une forte fièvre. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en débarrasser et là elle revenait au galop. Rhadamanthe s'empara du blessé et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il lui ôta ses vêtements, avant de le coucher. Il récupéra une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide. Il y trempa une petite serviette, l'essora de façon à ce que l'eau ne coule plus et la plaça sur le front de Kanon. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois dans l'heure qui suivit, mais la fièvre ne descendait pas.

Le blond finit par s'endormir, sur le fauteuil placé près du lit, après plusieurs heures de veille. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et sa tête reposait presque sur son épaule gauche. L'état de santé de Kanon ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer. Au milieu de la nuit, ses gémissements eurent raison du sommeil déjà léger de Rhadamanthe. Le blond se leva et alla poser sa main sur le front du rescapé. Il était encore bien trop chaud. Délicatement, il y déposa de nouveau la petite serviette mouillée à l'eau froide. Kanon délirait et parlait. Rhadamanthe écoutait, il pensait en apprendre un peu plus sur son « invité ». Cette idée le surprit. Habituellement, il se contre-fichait des autres et d'ailleurs, il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il aidait ce type arrogant et agaçant.

— Athé…na…, murmura le malade.

Le blond s'étonna. Qui pouvait-être cette femme ? Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que Kanon était seul depuis longtemps. Seul, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs…

— Pour avoir le prénom d'une déesse, cette femme doit être très belle, pensa Rhadamanthe.

En y regardant de plus près, il admit que l'homme allongé dans son lit était attirant. Bien proportionné. Musclé et athlétique. Perfide et sans doute manipulateur. Cela lui plaisait. Il détailla toutes les courbes de son corps. Il gava son regard jusqu'au moment où Kanon prononça de nouveau le prénom d'Athéna suivi d'un « pardon » qui lui parut étrangement sincère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon sembla s'apaiser. Assis sur le bord du lit, Rhadamanthe humidifia le visage du bleuté à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'au petit matin où la température de Kanon tomba enfin, puis il finit par s'endormir paisiblement. Par acquis de conscience, le blond resta près de lui encore quelques heures.

Durant sa veille, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme, à l'envier d'avoir prise dans ses filets un homme de la stature de Kanon. Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ? Sans doute ! Pas du tout ! Et puis, quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que je fous ? murmura-t-il pour lui. Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Pourquoi ce type me hante-t-il à ce point ? Pssss…

Voyant que Kanon se reposait, Rhadamanthe le laissa. Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon et tenta en vain de dormir un peu. Plus, il s'acharnait à dévier ses pensées du naufragé, plus elles allaient vers lui.

Le blond ne s'aperçut qu'il s'était finalement endormi que lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un vacarme provenant de la cuisine. Kanon étant alité, il se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Qui pouvait être entré chez lui ? Sèchement, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et stoppa net.

— Ka…non !? Mais que fais-tu debout ? s'étonna Rhadamanthe.

Ledit Kanon se retourna tranquillement – il avait senti son hôte arriver – et sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens autour de moi.

Kanon s'excusait ? Lui, qui la veille au soir avait refusé d'aider à faire la vaisselle avant de sortir ? Le maître des lieux ne sut quoi répliquer, tant la surprise fut grande.

— J'ai fait le petit déjeuner. C'est plus l'heure du déjeuner mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon café au réveil serait le bienvenu.

— Oui, parfait. Merci.

Rhadamanthe ne savait plus quoi penser sur son naufragé. Hier, il avait été presque imbuvable et ce matin il était un autre homme. Serait-ce en rapport avec cette femme ? Athéna ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda enfin le blond.

— Je te l'ai dit, je fais le petit déj.

— Tu es différent. Tu dois encore avoir de la fièvre.

Tout en parlant, Rhadamanthe s'approcha du bleuté et posa brusquement sa main sur son front. Rien ! La fièvre était bien tombée. Alors quoi ? Comment expliquer un tel changement en si peu de temps ? Cet intérêt soudain envers une tierce personne le surprenait. Intérieurement, il soupira, ferma les yeux et décida de laisser tomber. Le petit déjeuner fut pris dans un silence quasi monacal. Et pour le coup, cela leur convenait à tous les deux.

Dans l'après-midi, Kanon alla marcher sur le bord de mer. Pieds nus, il avançait en enfonçant ses orteils dans le sable chaud. Puis il s'arrêta et fit face à la mer. Le regard à l'horizon, il fixait l'étendue bleue. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Où allait-il aller ? Son frère était mort, le Domaine Sous-Marin détruit. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où vivre… Athéna l'autoriserait-elle à revenir au Sanctuaire ? Il s'autorisa à penser que oui puisque la Déesse veillait sur lui depuis si longtemps, cependant ses misérables Chevaliers, eux, ne le permettraient sans doute pas…

— Je refuse d'y retourner ! dit-il à voix haute. Ce n'est pas ma place !

Au même instant, le cosmos puissant et apaisant d'Athéna l'entoura. Il inspira profondément. Il ressentait l'appel de la Déesse. Elle avait besoin de lui.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Vous avez besoin d'un Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et comme mon frère est mort vous vous rabattez sur moi ! Je ne suis qu'une doublure pour vous et le Sanctuaire ! Je refuse de revenir…

Athéna ne pouvait communiquer avec lui ni par télépathie ni via son cosmos. Déçue, elle ne pouvait qu'intensifier sa cosmo-énergie pour prouver à Kanon qu'elle le reconnaissait depuis toujours comme un Chevalier d'Or digne de la protéger. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Kanon revienne à la raison… La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès approchait à grands pas, et elle savait qu'un homme de la trempe de Kanon pourrait être un plus dans ses rangs. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Le doux cosmos de la Déesse s'intensifia autour du bleuté. Il se sentit apaisé comme toujours dans ces moments là. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de reconnaître les autres Gold comme ses alliés.

— Je vais réfléchir…, soupira-t-il.

La cosmo-énergie de la Déesse augmenta encore un peu, pour lui montrer son contentement, avant de disparaître. L'ex-Dragon des Mers soupira une nouvelle fois se demandant pourquoi Athéna avait tant foi en lui…

La mer venait s'échouer sur ses chevilles. La fraîcheur de l'eau le tira de ses réflexions. Une envie de nager le prit. Il ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant absolument rien sur lui. Il se trouvait sur une plage entièrement privée, celle de son hôte, et elle se trouvait à l'abri des regards. Pas que cela le gênait, mais autant ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Il entra dans l'eau presque froide et plongea. Il remonta à la surface quelques secondes plus tard et nagea vers le large. L'ex-Marina n'avait pas senti la présence de Rhadamanthe sur la plage. Le blond l'observait pourtant depuis plusieurs minutes. Silencieux.

Le futur Juge des Enfers avait remarqué un changement en lui depuis un jour ou deux. La présence de Kanon y était en partie pour quelque chose, pourtant il soupçonnait également autre chose, sans en être vraiment certain. Son comportement changeait peu à peu, devenant de moins en moins tolérant ou même social, bien qu'en temps normal il l'était déjà peu. Le peu de personnes qu'il pouvait croiser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les juger sur leurs comportements, par exemple. Ces changements dans son attitude ne le dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Il s'en accommodait…

Rhadamanthe fixait – plus qu'il ne regardait – son « invité » s'éloigner du rivage. Une sorte d'appréhension le gagna. Et si Kanon ne revenait pas ? Et s'il lui arrivait un malheur alors qu'il se trouvait si loin au large ? Et pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il ainsi ? Pourtant, le jour où il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait bien déshabillé ! Il n'avait pourtant rien ressenti, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sans quitter Kanon des yeux, le blond comprit qu'il l'attirait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assit sur le sable, le regard toujours vers l'horizon, là où il avait vu Kanon plonger. Il ne l'avait pas vu remonter à la surface. Il attendait. Il s'impatientait de le voir revenir. Et puis une terrible pensée le traversa. Il écarquilla ses orbes jaunes et se releva brusquement. La peur au ventre, il s'approcha de l'eau tout en retirant sa chemise. Et alors qu'il allait plonger, le bleuté refit surface. Il revenait vers la plage mais cessa de nager lorsqu'il vit le blond prêt à se jeter à l'eau. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Les deux hommes s'observèrent jusqu'au moment où Kanon se remit à nager.

— Tu as eu une envie soudaine ? demanda Kanon à Rhadamanthe.

Le bleuté avançait maintenant vers la plage en marchant. L'eau lui arrivait au dessus de la taille. Le soleil luisait sur les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son torse et dans ses cheveux. Rhadamanthe ne bougeait pas. Kanon se jouait de la situation. Il voyait le trouble de son hôte. Aussi, il accéléra son pas afin de sortir de l'eau au plus vite, mais surtout pour bien montrer à Rhadamanthe qu'il ne portait rien sur lui. Kanon incarnait le mal. Tout son être en était imprégné. Pourtant, une toute petite partie de lui refusait de blesser d'une quelconque manière l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Seulement, ce n'est pas la partie de lui qu'il écouta.

— Tu voulais me rejoindre pour batifoler dans l'eau ? sourit perfidement le bleuté.

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne réussissait pas à détacher son regard de Kanon. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne souhaitait pas montrer cette facette de lui à son invité. Facette, qu'il n'appréciait pas.

— J'ai pensé… j'ai cru que tu voulais te noyer, répondit-il enfin.

— Me suicider ? T'es dingue ! J'ai encore bien trop de choses à réaliser, répliqua Kanon. Et puis, je préfère nettement batifoler que de penser à la mort…

L'expression du visage de l'ex-Marina s'adoucit. Le blond le remarqua instantanément.

— Alors ? demanda suavement Kanon.

Comment ça « alors » ? Le blond déglutit péniblement.

— Tu vas attraper froid. J'en ai marre de te soigner, habille-toi !

Le blond tentait de cacher au mieux ses émotions mais le regard licencieux que lui portait son vis-à-vis ne l'aidait pas.

— Tu n'es pas drôle, mon cher Rhad ! fit remarquer le bleuté.

Après s'être rhabillé, et bien qu'il soit encore trempé, Kanon reprit le chemin de la demeure de Rhadamanthe, en sa compagnie très silencieuse…

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Satané Destin…

Shiroitora-lili

Chapitre 2

Rhadamanthe se battait comme un acharné avec ses ennemis. Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face étaient de force équivalente à la sienne. La rudesse du combat promettait un affrontement long. Le ciel étonnamment rougeâtre, le paysage désolé et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère ne semblaient pas le perturber, un peu comme s'il était chez lui ici. Il reçut un coup très violent qu'il avait à peine vu. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à lancer une attaque, un coup donné par un autre de ses ennemis le surprit et il tomba à terre, se fracassant la tête sur un rocher. Il se releva tout en se tenant la tête. Étourdi, il regarda autour de lui.

— Un rêve ? murmura-t-il.

— Oï… Rhad, tout va bien ?

Kanon, qui avait entendu son hôte tomber du canapé, arriva en courant. Il le trouva debout, hagard et ensanglanté. Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, répondit le blond.

— Sacrément étrange ton rêve ! N'était-ce pas plutôt un cauchemar ?

— Je … je ne sais pas…

Rhadamanthe semblait désorienté.

— Tu me raconteras plus tard. Montre-moi ta tête. Tu saignes beaucoup.

Il s'était visiblement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

— Tu as une trousse de soin ? demanda Kanon.

— Dans la salle de bain.

— Bouge pas ! Retire ton t-shirt et plaque-le sur la plaie. Ça évitera d'en mettre partout.

Rhadamanthe était si déstabilisé qu'il avait répondu et agi sans réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsque Kanon revint avec la trousse qu'il réalisa.

— Pas besoin de ça, grogna-t-il.

— Vu comme ça pisse le sang, je t'assure qu'il faut désinfecter et couvrir la plaie.

— T'es médecin ? demanda ironiquement le blond.

— Non, juste des notions. J'étais obligé de me soigner et de soigner mon frère quand j'étais au …

Kanon se tut. Il ne devait pas en dire plus. Son hôte ne comprendrait pas et il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer.

— Quand tu étais où ?

— Laisse tomber…

Rhadamanthe n'insista pas. Il comprenait que Kanon ne veuille pas trop en dire sur lui, il était pareil…

Le bleuté s'installa près du blessé et retira le t-shirt rougi de la plaie qui saignait encore abondamment. Sur une compresse, il versa quelques gouttes de désinfectant. De l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés[1]. Sentant l'odeur venir lui chatouiller le nez, Rhadamanthe se débattit.

— T'es dingue, tu vas pas me désinfecter avec ce truc ? s'énerva-t-il.

— T'as rien d'autre ! Et puis, un grand gaillard comme toi aurait-il peur que ça pique trop ? s'amuse Kanon.

— Arrête ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière !

Kanon observa son hôte et surtout la plaie. Il ne s'agissait pas que de désinfecter, mais aussi de faire un ou deux points de suture. Ça saignait bien trop.

L'ex-Marina quitta sa place et vint se mettre à califourchon sur le blond et, bien que ce dernier protestât fermement, Kanon réussit tant bien que mal à rester là où il se trouvait.

— Mais vas-tu enfin arrêter de gesticuler ? demanda Kanon. On dirait un gosse, se moqua-t-il.

— J'ai pas besoin de ça, grogna Rhadamanthe.

Le blond gesticulait tellement que Kanon ne réussissait pas à désinfecter la plaie. Il accrocha le regard du blessé et sans réfléchir plus plaqua ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Cela fonctionna. Surpris, Rhadamanthe ne bougea plus. Une multitude de questions l'assaillit. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Kanon agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi son corps tremblait-il ? Les yeux écarquillés, il vit que son bourreau le fixait toujours.

Kanon jubilait intérieurement. Non seulement, il pouvait enfin soigner ce grand benêt, mais en plus il obtenait ce qu'il souhaitait depuis un moment : un rapprochement corporel. S'il la jouait fine, alors sans doute obtiendrait-il bien plus. Rhadamanthe l'attirait et il avait besoin de se changer les idées…

— Ayé ! Fini ! Pas mal ma diversion, hein ? ironisa-t-il.

— Comment ça une diversion ? demanda le blessé.

— Fallait bien trouver un truc pour que tu arrêtes de bouger, sourit Kanon.

Rhadamanthe ressentit deux choses. La première, de la colère. Il n'admettait pas le geste de son invité. La seconde, de la frustration. Au fond de lui, il aurait souhaité que ce moment perdure encore un peu la présence et le charisme de Kanon lui plaisaient. Il soupira afin de reprendre contenance, mais il ne put retenir son poing de s'écraser sur le visage de Kanon.

Le bleuté reçut le coup. Il n'avait pas esquivé bien qu'il ait vu sans peine le poing de Rhadamanthe arriver sur lui. Néanmoins, le blond n'était pas assez fort pour le faire tomber de là où il se trouvait.

— Tu as fini ? demanda froidement Kanon.

— Je t'interdis de recommencer ! le menaça-t-il.

— Si tu avais arrêté de gesticuler comme un gosse, ce ne serait pas arrivé !

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas besoin de ça !

Kanon ne répondit pas. Toujours à califourchon sur son hôte, il attrapa la trousse de toilette dans laquelle se trouvait des sutures adhésives. Au moment où il sortit les strips[2] de la boîte, Rhadamanthe tenta de le repousser, une fois encore.

— Cette plaie est bien trop profonde pour la laisser ainsi. Je sais ce que je dis ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance ! s'agaça l'ex-Marina.

— Laisse-moi ! grogna le blond.

— Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu te laisses faire, soit je refais diversion, sourit-il.

— Pas question de te laisser faire ! Je ne suis pas un gosse !

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Alors que le blond s'attendait à ce que Kanon l'embrasse de nouveau, celui-ci opta pour une toute autre solution… Il ne fit rien. Absolument rien. Rhadamanthe ne comprit pas de suite les intentions de son bourreau et resta coi devant lui. Le bleuté profita de cet instant pour lui poser deux sutures adhésives. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— T'es pire qu'un gosse, se moqua Kanon tout en se remettant debout.

Rhadamanthe l'observait ramasser la compresse et les papiers qu'il avait jetés négligemment au sol. Kanon était le genre de personne détestable qu'on ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'admirer. Il se sentait attiré par lui. Comme une pulsion. Comme un aimant. Le baiser de Kanon lui avait remué les tripes bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Un frisson le prit. Il avait froid. Kanon n'était plus sur lui et ce contact lui manquait… déjà.

Le bleuté, loin de s'imaginer les tourments de son hôte, continuait de ranger la boîte à pharmacie et alla la remettre à sa place dans la salle de bain. Kanon s'était bien amusé avec son « ami ». Il sourit malgré la frustration qu'il ressentait. Être si proche du blond, le baiser… Sa libido était montée en flèche.

— Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans le canapé. Tu as un lit et c'est là qu'est ta place, fit remarquer Kanon en revenant vers le salon.

— Tu es mon invité, il est hors de question que tu dormes ici ! Tu gardes la chambre ! répondit Rhadamanthe.

— Okay ! On a qu'à dormir ensemble alors, proposa le bleuté.

Rhadamanthe se tourna vivement vers Kanon. Avait-il bien compris les paroles de son invité ? D'un coup, son organe de vie s'emballa. Il peina à avaler sa salive. Ses yeux ne clignèrent plus.

— Oï ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lui demanda le bleuté.

— Comment ça dormir ensemble ? bégaya le blond.

— T'as peur de quoi ?

A vrai dire, Rhadamanthe sentait son attirance envers son hôte s'accroître de jour en jour, voire même d'heure en heure. Et particulièrement depuis le baiser. Alors dormir près de lui, lui faisait peur. Peur de ne pouvoir se retenir de se caler contre lui, de le prendre dans ses bras. Peur de se rendre compte que Kanon ne faisait que jouer avec lui… Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Ils ne se devaient rien, ne se connaissaient pas et n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre.

Kanon l'observait. Il supposait que son « ami » se posait mille questions sur le baiser. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pour faire diversion ? Vraiment ? Non. Il en avait juste eu envie. Le seul amant qu'il avait eu durant presque une décennie était Sorrente. Il n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il le trouvait pas mal au lit, mais il ne le supportait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il jouait de la flûte. Sorrente l'aimait pourtant, il le savait mais il n'avait pas pu l'aimer en retour. Il vivait en solitaire depuis des années avant de le rencontrer et, avant cela au Sanctuaire Terrestre il vivait caché des autres. Rhadamanthe était différent de son ex et sa personnalité lui ressemblait plus. Et bien qu'il préférait souvent être seul, Kanon s'avoua être bien en sa compagnie.

Il jouait un peu avec lui, c'est vrai. Il aimait le désarçonner juste pour voir l'espèce de grimace qu'il faisait chaque fois. Rhadamanthe soulevait de manière automatique la lèvre supérieure gauche lorsqu'il était gêné. Et cette mimique plaisait particulièrement à Kanon.

Le blond se trouvait toujours dans le canapé. Son regard s'était détourné de Kanon et intérieurement un conflit débuta entre sa raison et son corps. Que risquait-il à aller dormir avec son invité ? Rien ! Soit ils dormiraient, soit ils passeraient un moment physiquement intense… Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le bleuté s'approcher de lui par derrière. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kanon sur ses joues. Doucement, le bleuté fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. L'ex-Marina sourit. Lui déglutit difficilement. Lentement, Kanon se pencha vers Rhadamanthe. L'ambiance s'électrisait ; le silence de la nuit s'insinuait tout autour d'eux ; seule l'odeur de l'alcool – qui avait servi de désinfectant – venait chatouiller leurs odorats. Presque trop délicatement, Kanon embrassa de nouveau Rhadamanthe. Ce chaste baiser se transforma rapidement en une étreinte sulfureuse. Le blond posa ses mains sur celles de son invité, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kanon. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes descellèrent leurs lèvres.

— Bonne nuit, susurra Kanon à l'oreille de son hôte avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le blond ne dit rien, ne bougea pas mais son organe de vie battait la chamade. Ce baiser, plus que le premier, le laissa coi. Une douce torpeur s'était emparée de lui durant cette étreinte. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers le bleuté s'affirmait encore un peu plus. La voix suave de Kanon résonnait encore dans ses tympans. Et puis, il se retourna. Kanon n'était plus là. Comme un automate, Rhadamanthe se leva et avança vers sa chambre. Sous la porte, une lueur tamisée dansait. Trop faible pour que cela soit le plafonnier, le blond sut qu'il s'agissait de la lampe de chevet. Sans frapper, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il vit Kanon assis sur le bord du lit. Il allait refermer la porte et repartir lorsqu'il entendit Kanon lui parler.

— Je ne mords pas, lui dit-il.

Rhadamanthe soupira tout en poussant la porte afin d'entrer.

— C'est pas sûr, répondit-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Je peux t'embrasser encore, si tu préfères.

Kanon ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Il semblait tout à fait sérieux au contraire.

— Tu pourrais t'habiller ! pesta Rhadamanthe.

Kanon l'attirait certes par ses traits de caractère – même si parfois il l'agaçait – mais également par son physique. Grand, musclé et puissant. Alors le savoir près de lui ne portant qu'un simple boxer mettait d'ors et déjà sa libido à dure épreuve.

— Hein ! Mais je dors comme ça, répondit Kanon. Enfin depuis que je suis ici, sinon je ne porte rien la nuit, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

— Mets au moins un t-shirt, demanda le blond.

— Avoue que c'est pour me le retirer, lui dit-il tout en se levant pour aller vers lui.

— Arrête de rêver… Bonne nuit, dit Rhadamanthe en allant enfin se coucher, laissant Kanon au milieu de la pièce.

Le bleuté souriait. Il était heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son hôte. Il rejoignit son « ami » et éteignit la lumière. L'ambiance s'alourdissait. Kanon pouvait ressentir la crispation de Rhadamanthe et cela lui plaisait.

Le blond se blottit dans les draps. En cette saison chaude, les couettes et autres couvertures n'étaient pas de rigueur. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe recherchait un peu de chaleur. Depuis que Kanon l'avait laissé seul sur le canapé, il avait froid. Froid… de lui. Intérieurement, il soupira et tenta de fermer les yeux. Kanon sentait Rhadamanthe se crisper un peu plus, et se doutait pourquoi. Le moment qu'ils avaient vécu plus tôt y était pour quelque chose. Il se doutait, en revanche, que son hôte ne ferait jamais un pas vers lui et que c'était à lui de le faire, même s'il faudrait l'obliger un peu … au début.

Le bleuté, qui tournait le dos à Rhadamanthe, se retourna et dans un geste trop brusque mais nécessaire, il l'enlaça par la taille et se cala contre son dos. Sa respiration accéléra, et sans laisser le temps à son futur amant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il effleura sa virilité. Les choses étaient claires : Kanon avait envie de lui.

Rhadamanthe se raidit davantage lorsqu'il sentit Kanon dans son dos mais surtout à cause de la caresse qu'il subissait. Enfin, subir était un grand mot. Il n'avait rien tenté pour l'empêcher et son corps avait réagi de suite. Sur sa nuque, le souffle court de Kanon le chatouillait. La caresse lente qu'il recevait lui faisait perdre sa raison. Il en voulait plus à présent … bien plus.

— Tu es docile pour quelqu'un qui se débattait presque tout à l'heure, murmura le bleuté au creux de son oreille.

Le blond n'émit même pas un son pour répondre. Inutile… Son corps avait répondu pour lui.

Kanon retourna son hôte vers lui pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches. Le regard de Rhadamanthe se perdait dans le sien. Et puis, il se redressa afin de faire face à Kanon. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucun sentiment amoureux l'un envers l'autre, leurs respirations se saccadèrent, et leurs chaleurs corporelles prirent quelques degrés. Une chose étrange s'emparait de leurs corps. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Une sorte de nœud fit son apparition dans le ventre de Kanon, alors que Rhadamanthe tremblait d'anticipation. Alors que le temps semblait s'être figé, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le souffle de l'autre. A cet instant, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans une frénésie indescriptible. Avec hâte, leurs langues s'enroulèrent. Avec force et violence, leurs corps se collèrent. Avec envie, leurs bassins ondulèrent en rythme. Kanon avait une main posée sur la nuque de son amant, alors que l'autre le serrait contre lui. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, caressait le dos musculeux de son tortionnaire.

A bout de souffle, ce baiser passionnel prit fin. Le bleuté agrippa la toison de Rhadamanthe afin de lui basculer la tête vers l'arrière, son objectif étant à présent de goûter à la peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Avec sa langue, il s'empara d'un lobe d'oreille. Totalement à sa merci, le blond laissa échapper un soupir d'aise de sa gorge. Rhadamanthe frissonna lorsque son bourreau délaissa son oreille pour partir à la découverte de sa nuque. Le blond, qui ne souhaitait pas rester passif, comptait bien profiter du corps de Kanon. Il se redressa et dans un geste brusque repoussa son amant assez fort pour qu'il se retrouve allongé. Les rôles s'inversaient.

Les rayons lunaires, qui filtraient par la fenêtre entrouverte ainsi que par les rideaux mal fermés, plongeaient le couple dans un clair-obscur sensuel tandis qu'une légère brise profitait de cet interstice pour se frayer un chemin vers eux. Sa fraîcheur vint les effleurer et fit frissonner leurs corps moites.

Les doigts de Rhadamanthe glissaient lentement le long du torse puissant du bleuté, et à mesure que le temps avançait, ses caresses le rapprochaient de sa convoitise. Kanon retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit une main curieuse se faufiler dans son caleçon. Les yeux fermés et le bassin cambré, il s'abandonnait dans cette luxure. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris du plaisir mais avec Rhadamanthe, il sentit que cela serait différent. Sa respiration accélérait, son corps tremblait, et son esprit s'évadait pour la première fois depuis une décennie. Dans les bras du blond, son passé semblait s'éloigner. Pourrait-il rester ici avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? Il n'était pas stupide et savait analyser ses sentiments. Il en pinçait pour Rhadamanthe, c'était à présent une évidence.

Rhadamanthe poursuivait son exploration tout en cajolant la masculinité de son amant. Sa langue avait remplacé sa main et mettait Kanon au supplice. Il se passait une chose incroyable en lui, le blond se découvrait tendre et aimant. Jamais encore, il ne s'était senti aussi bien que maintenant. Il se laissait guider par ses émotions et par les ondulations lascives du corps de son amant. Il semblait oublier le cauchemar qu'il l'avait réveillé plus tôt. Parfois, son corps tremblait. Souvent, son organe de vie s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Ses sentiments lui rappelaient qu'il était un homme et que sa rencontre avec Kanon était de bonne augure.

Soudain, Kanon se crispa davantage. Il se redressa tout en repoussant doucement Rhadamanthe. Le bleuté se trouvait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il sourit avant d'inviter son amant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Les deux hommes s'assirent ; Kanon sous Rhadamanthe. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient les transportait dans une autre dimension. A bout de souffle, les amants s'écartèrent et aussitôt s'accrochèrent du regard. Ils en voulaient plus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils voulaient appartenir à l'autre, non pas encore. Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour le dire… pas encore…

Et puis, leurs corps se mirent à trembler d'anticipation. Kanon poussa alors doucement Rhadamanthe pour l'allonger et pouvoir ainsi atteindre son intimité. Le bleuté souleva légèrement le bassin de son amant, tout en reprenant ses lèvres en otage. Rhadamanthe se laissait aller. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'en extraire tant il cognait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux ! Si ? Le blond ne pouvait y croire. Tomber amoureux aussi rapidement ne lui était jamais arrivé, alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait Kanon de plus que les autres ? Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, il sentit ledit Kanon s'insinuer en lui. Le baiser prit fin. Le blond se cambra dans un mouvement sensuel, rapprochant ainsi son bassin de celui de son amant.

Kanon ne réfléchissait plus. Il sentait le corps tremblant du blond sous lui. Il savait que Rhadamanthe n'avait ni froid, ni peur. C'était simplement de l'excitation et cela lui plaisait. Son corps réagissait à toutes les ondulations de son amant. D'étranges sensations et émotions s'emparaient de lui. Il ne voulait plus personne d'autre que Rhadamanthe dans ses bras. Même s'il ne s'avouait pas qu'il l'aimait, c'était pourtant bien le cas… Dans ses bras, il oubliait tout… vraiment tout…

Lentement, Kanon mit son bassin en mouvement. Rhadamanthe attrapa de l'une de ses mains le drap qui gisait près de lui, et de l'autre les hanches de son bourreau. La prise qu'il avait sur Kanon était si forte que le bleuté grimaça, plus de surprise que de douleur. Leurs corps s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient en un rythme régulier. La moiteur qui les recouvrait accentuait leur sensualité. La brise légère, encore présente quelques minutes plus tôt, s'estompait de plus en plus laissant place à la chaleur d'une nuit d'été.

Les gémissements qui retentissaient dans la chambre grisaient davantage les deux hommes. Rhadamanthe était au supplice ; Kanon se délectait de cet instant. Sentant sa délivrance poindre à l'horizon, Kanon empoigna la masculinité de son amant qu'il cajola en calquant son rythme à celui de ses coups de rein. Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Au bout de sa tolérance, Rhadamanthe ne put se retenir plus et se répandit dans la main cajoleuse qui ne cessa pas pour autant sa torture. Les gémissements du blond remplissaient la pièce, accentuant encore un peu plus l'excitation de Kanon. Et puis, ce fut sa délivrance. Il se cambra vers l'arrière, sans lâcher sa prise. Le bleuté se crispa à chacun des spasmes qui l'envahissaient. Et puis peu à peu, les tensions se dissipèrent laissant place au bien-être. Doucement, Kanon se retira de l'antre étroit dans lequel il se trouvait encore, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration à Rhadamanthe.

Après avoir échangé un baiser langoureux, et toujours sans un mot, ils se levèrent. Kanon alla vers la cuisine pour s'hydrater, pendant que Rhadamanthe se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher, avant de retourner au lit. Kanon fit ensuite de même. Le couple s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé…

—

La luminosité et la chaleur du soleil le tirent de son sommeil. Il avait dormi du sommeil du juste et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Une bonne odeur de pain grillé lui chatouillait l'odorat, l'incitant à quitter son lit.

— Ah te voilà ! Bien dormi ? lui demanda Kanon.

— Oui. Merci, répondit-il encore un peu dans les vapes.

Le blond prit place à table. La bonne humeur de Kanon le fit sourire.

— Tu as l'air en forme, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

— Oui, et cela faisait un moment que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien, sourit-il. Café ?

— Merci, oui…

Tout en petit déjeunant, le jeune couple parla de tout… sauf de cette nuit et d'eux. L'ambiance légère les mettait à l'aise et parfois quelques rires résonnaient dans la maison.

—

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils se baladaient sur la plage, Rhadamanthe eut un vertige et s'écroula sur le sable. Il semblait se battre avec de vieux démons. Kanon le porta jusqu'à la maison et l'allongea. Il prit soin de lui jusqu'à son réveil, près d'une heure plus tard.

— Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais ! avoua doucement Kanon en voyant son amant ouvrir les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu t'es effondré quand on se baladait tout à l'heure.

— Désolé…

Rhadamanthe se redressa dans le lit.

— J'ai l'impression de m'être battu…

— C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. Tu avais l'air de souffrir. Raconte…

— C'était comme cette nuit. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un m'appelle. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Kanon n'insista pas. Rhadamanthe et lui étaient semblables ; ils ne se confiaient pas facilement.

— Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, ok ?

Hésitant, le blond se livra tout de même.

— Dans mon rêve, je portais une armure, du moins je crois que c'en «était une. J'étais puissant et important.

Le bleuté s'installa près de son amant, et l'écouta sans dire un mot… « Armure ? » songea-t-il.

— J'ai pas tout compris mais il me semble que je suis Juge. Juge des … Enfers, sous les ordres d'Hadès… C'est complètement stupide ! s'énerva-t-il d'un coup.

— Calme-toi !

Juge des Enfers ?… Kanon ne dit rien, mais son esprit bouillonnait. Se pourrait-il que Rhadamanthe soit l'un des Spectres d'Hadès ? Le sceau d'Athéna serait-il sur le point de perdre toute sa puissance ? Mais alors, une Guerre Sainte serait sur le point de commencer !

Alors que Kanon pensait pouvoir vivre une vie sereine et posée auprès de Rhadamanthe, il vit ses plans être bousculés. Si une Guerre Sainte était sur le point de commencer, il se devait d'être cette fois près de celle qui l'avait toujours protégé et qui avait toujours cru en lui, mais au vu de ce que venait de lui avouer son amant, cela signifiait que tous deux seraient ennemis…

Kanon devait-il lui dire ce qu'il savait et surtout qui il était ?

A suivre…

[1] l'alcool à 90° (plus souvent l'alcool à 70°) était utilisé pour désinfecter les plaies, je ne sais pas si on l'utilise encore aujourd'hui. Bon sang ça piquait grave ce truc … Je ne vous conseille pas d'utiliser ce machin ;)

[2] sutures adhésives


	3. Chapitre 3

Satané Destin …

Shiroitora-lili

Chapitre 3

De toute la journée Kanon n'avait plus parlé. Rhadamanthe se reposait dans la chambre, repensant sans cesse au songe stupide qu'il avait fait. Le comportement de son amant le troublait. Kanon semblait absorbé dans ses propres tourments depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son rêve. Rhadamanthe regrettait de s'être pour une fois confié, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Le blond s'était assis dans le lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil arborait des couleurs allant du rose à l'orangé. Il se couchait, déjà. Il soupira tout en se concentrant sur le rêve. Il tentait de revoir avec précision des détails qui lui auraient échappé. Il revoyait quelques lieux comme l'Achéron, le Styx, un bâtiment ressemblant à un tribunal – froid et lugubre –, des chemins serpentants, mais aussi les visages d'une multitude de personnes, sans qu'il ne réussisse à mettre un nom sur l'un d'entre eux. Deux semblaient être proches de lui et dégageaient quelque chose de malsain et de puissant. Dans son rêve, ils semblaient importants et très puissants comme lui. Tous ceux qui paraissaient être moins hauts dans la hiérarchie le respectaient, avaient peur de lui…

Rhadamanthe se sentait idiot de se laisser envahir de la sorte par un stupide rêve. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Parfois, il avait la sensation de connaître vraiment les personnes qu'il avait vues. Certains lieux lui paraissaient plus familiers que d'autres, notamment une immense demeure. Elle ressemblait à un château fort. A chacun des angles se dressait une tour sur laquelle reposait une petite statue d'un dragon ailé. Une Wyvern, sans doute. Sur le toit central, la grandeur de la statue – une version gigantesque des quatre autres – imposait le respect. Preuve de l'importance du lieu et de son occupant. En repensant à cette demeure, le blond soupira de tristesse, un peu comme si cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu… chez lui…

Enfin, il se décida à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se détendre sous le jet d'une douche chaude.

—

Kanon pestait, rageait contre les Dieux, les Guerres Saintes, son destin… Lui, qui commençait à entrevoir l'avenir. Lui, qui voulait donner son cœur et son âme à Athéna. Lui, qui souhaitait enfin aimer… Le destin lui jouait un bien étrange tour. Etait-ce là le prix à payer pour tous ses crimes ? Il se doutait bien qu'un jour, il devrait s'acquitter de ses dettes, mais il avait espéré que cela ne touche pas Rhadamanthe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait à sa place ici, auprès de lui, mais visiblement les Dieux comptaient bien l'empêcher d'être heureux. Il aurait accepté toutes les sentences avant de rencontrer Rhadamanthe, mais aujourd'hui …

Lorsque son amant lui avait raconté son rêve, il avait compris quasiment immédiatement non seulement qu'il appartenait à l'Armée d'Hadès, mais qu'en plus il était l'un des Juges des Enfers. Autrement dit : son ennemi… Les Gémeaux étaient maudits et c'en était encore une preuve. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore prêté allégeance à Athéna, son désir de la rejoindre afin de la protéger se faisait ressentir depuis quelques temps maintenant. Pourtant, en rejoignant la Déesse de la Sagesse, il savait qu'il perdrait son amant. Du moins, il s'en doutait. Satané destin…

—

L'eau de la douche cessa de couler et, quelques minutes plus tard, Rhadamanthe fit son apparition dans le séjour. Les deux hommes s'observèrent tandis que le blond allait s'asseoir près de son amant. Il régnait entre eux une sorte de malaise. Kanon en savait plus qu'il ne l'avait avoué, et Rhadamanthe s'en doutait. L'ex-Marina prit dans sa main celle de son amant et entre-croisa ses doigts avec leurs jumeaux. Le blond ne résista pas et au contraire même, resserra la prise.

— Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? murmura presque le blond.

Kanon ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou se taire. Son cœur lui fit mal, mal comme jamais il n'avait eu mal. Plus mal que lorsque Saga l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion… Il voulut lâcher la main de Rhadamanthe mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens, ni même ce qu'il t'est arrivé. On se connaît peu et depuis très peu de temps, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu es silencieux depuis hier et ton comportement a changé. J'en conclus que tu sais quelque chose et que tu hésites à m'en parler.

Kanon se tourna vers son amant et riva son regard au sien.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps pour t'expliquer.

— J'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je t'écoute.

Le bleuté prit une longue inspiration et expira lentement. Cette fois, il ne reçut aucun résistance de la part de son amant lorsqu'il lâcha sa main pour se lever. Il se posta devant la baie vitrée et observa Rhadamanthe dans le reflet que lui offrait la vitre.

— Je m'appelle Kanon. J'ai un frère jumeau, du moins j'avais… Saga. Nous avons subi tous les deux un très difficile entraînement dans un lieu sacré, le Sanctuaire Terrestre, lieu de résidence de la Déesse Athéna lorsqu'elle se réincarne. Nous sommes des centaines à avoir subi ces entraînements. Tous comme les autres, j'étais destiné à servir et à protéger la Déesse. Mais, il y a une hiérarchie dans l'armée d'Athéna. Les gardes, les Chevaliers de Bronze, les Chevaliers d'Argent, et les Chevaliers d'Or. Saga et moi étions destinés à être Chevaliers d'Or, enfin surtout lui… Je n'étais que sa doublure, où il viendrait à mourir. Je vivais dans l'ombre de mon frère, seul notre maître, et peut-être le Grand Pope, qui dirige le Sanctuaire, connaissaiten mon existence

Rhadamanthe écoutait. Il ne souhaitait pas interrompre son amant, pourtant des dizaines de questions l'assaillaient.

— Tout le monde aimait Saga. Il était même pressenti pour remplacer le Grand Pope. Un autre Chevalier l'était aussi d'ailleurs, Aioros… Saga était la gentillesse même, il était dévoué et fort. Mais personne ne le connaissait comme je le connaissais. Il avait une face cachée, une double personnalité qui n'est apparue que tardivement. J'ai toujours été différent de lui. Arrogant, vil, manipulateur et j'en passe… À tel point que j'ai tenté d'éveiller le double maléfique de mon jumeau en lui suggérant d'évincer Aioros et en éliminer le Grand Pope et la réincarnation d'Athéna qui n'était alors qu'un bébé. Furieux, mon frère m'a enfermé dans la prison du Sanctuaire : le Cap Sounion. On ne s'en sort que par la volonté de la Déesse. A l'époque j'étais trop en colère pour me rendre compte qu'elle me protégeait. Je l'ai maudite et me suis juré de me venger du Sanctuaire, de mon frère, d'Athéna et des Dieux. Dans ma prison, j'ai découvert le trident et l'urne scellée par le sceau d'Athéna dans laquelle était enfermée l'âme de Poséidon. J'ai profité de ça pour rejoindre le Royaume Sous-Marin et j'ai réussi à manipuler Poséidon, en me présentant comme l'un des ses Marinas. Il m'a fait confiance et ma laissé les rênes du Domaine en attendant qu'il s'éveille totalement pour combattre Athéna. J'ai eu le temps de prévoir ma vengeance.

Kanon continuait d'expliquer son parcours. De son côté, Rhadamanthe ne saisissait pas le lien entre ce que lui dévoilait son amant et ses rêves. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Kanon décrivit la Guerre Sainte entre Poséidon et Athéna, et comment sa trahison fut découverte par l'un des Généraux de Poséidon, et comment il était arrivé ici grâce à Athéna. Kanon avoua s'être repenti et vouloir rejoindre Athéna afin de lui prêter allégeance.

— Et le rapport avec mes rêves ? demanda enfin le blond.

— Le rapport c'est qu'une Guerre Sainte contre Hadès et ses Spectres malfaisants va bientôt se dérouler. Et au vu de ce que tu m'as dit avoir vu dans tes rêves…

Kanon hésita… mais il avait déjà trop dit.

— Tu es l'un des Spectres d'Hadès… et je pense que tu es même l'un des plus puissants, si ce n'est le plus puissant. Le premier Juge des Enfers.

Rhadamanthe écarquilla ses orbes et se leva d'un coup. Il ne pouvait croire ce que Kanon venait de lui avouer. Le bleuté se retourna lorsqu'il vit dans le reflet de la vitre son amant se lever brutalement.

— Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ? l'interrogea Rhadamanthe.

— Que nous… nous sommes ennemis, murmura Kanon.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour d'eux. Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas tout.

— Comment ça ? Nous sommes ennemis ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de Juge des Enfers ? Chevaliers d'or ? Et je ne sais plus quoi !

Le blond perdait tous ces repères. Il n'était pas spécialement bon mais il n'était pas non plus mauvais… Du moins pas autant que ça.

— Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna et tu es un Juge d'Hadès. Si tu vis des réminiscences de tes vies antérieures c'est qu'Hadès est sur le point de s'éveiller et qu'une Guerre Sainte va commencer. Nous sommes dans des castes ennemies. _Nous_ sommes ennemis.

— Alors prouve-le ! cria le Juge.

— Comment veux-tu que je te prouve un truc pareil ? répliqua Kanon sur le même ton.

— J'en sais rien ! hurla le blond.

Kanon sentait la colère lui monter bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de se disputer avec son amant. Il prit une seconde pour se reprendre et pour réfléchir à comment prouver ses dires.

— Ok ! dit-il en s'approchant de Rhadamanthe. Reste derrière moi.

Kanon lança son « _Golden Triangle » _dans la maison de son hôte puis il entraîna son amant à l'intérieur. A la grande surprise de Rhadamanthe, ils se trouvaient maintenant en Angleterre, près du Tower Bridge.

— Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda surpris le Juge.

— C'est l'une de mes attaques que je viens de détourner pour te faire voyager à travers les dimensions.

Rhadamanthe regardait autour de lui. Il croyait rêver. Se retrouver en Angleterre, alors que quelques minutes seulement avant, il se trouvait en Grèce. Impensable… Et pourtant, c'était bien la vérité.

— Je sais… je sais pas quoi dire !

— Viens ! On rentre, dit Kanon en prenant son amant par la main.

L'ex-Marina ouvrit une dimension afin de revenir dans la maison de Rhadamanthe et ensemble ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

— Comment fais-tu ça ?

— Ce serait trop long et trop dangereux de te l'expliquer. Tu pourrais… t'en servir contre moi, murmura Kanon.

— Je comprends, répondit de la même manière le blond.

— Je vais réunir mes affaires, ensuite je pars.

Tout en parlant, Kanon se dirigea vers la chambre où le peu d'affaires lui appartenant se trouvait. Il y avait quelques jours, Rhadamanthe et lui s'étaient rendus en ville afin de faire des courses. Sur le marché, il avait déniché un sac de paquetage militaire. Il l'avait acheté au cas où, du moins il avait demandé à son amant de le lui acheter, lui promettant de le rembourser plus tard… À contre-cœur aujourd'hui, il y mettait ses vêtements tout en soupirant.

— Satané destin…

Le blond ne se remettait pas de ce que venait de lui annoncer son amant. Et bien qu'une part de lui était heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Kanon, une autre part de lui tentait toujours de comprendre. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'échapper à leur destinée ? Devaient-ils se soumettre à la volonté des Dieux ? Vraiment, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas envie d'aller aux Enfers ,et encore moins perdre celui qu'il aimait. Oui ! Il en était à présent convaincu. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Kanon était bel et bien de l'amour, même s'il ne le lui dirait pas…

Le futur Juge entendit son amant revenir. Il le vit avec son baluchon sur l'épaule, celui-là même qu'il lui avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, sur le marché de la ville voisine. Kanon accrocha son regard avec une pointe de tristesse dans le sien.

— Es-tu obligé de partir maintenant ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

— C'est mieux ainsi, répondit le bleuté.

— On est au beau milieu de la nuit ! Où vas-tu aller ? s'inquiéta le blond.

— Au Sanctuaire…

Sans doute grâce à son truc avec les dimensions, pensa Rhadamanthe en regardant son amant franchir le seuil de la maison. Kanon avançait, tentant de ne penser à rien, puis s'arrêta et lança une fois de plus son « _Golden Triangle » _… Soudain, il sentit une entrave autour de sa taille.

— Reste… au moins cette nuit…

L'ex-Marina demeura muet. Il avait pourtant envie de rester, mais pour lui ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Comment pourrait-il quitter son amant après une seconde nuit avec lui ?

— C'est … mieux ainsi…

— Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit ! grogna le blond.

— Lâche-moi ! demanda doucement Kanon.

— Reste…

Kanon referma les dimensions et se retourna. Le futur Juge desserra son étreinte et laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Kanon s'approcha un peu plus et l'enlaça à son tour. Ses mouvements brusques ne gênèrent aucunement Rhadamanthe. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionnel, langoureux et sensuel. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se desserrèrent. Leur respiration saccadée eut du mal à revenir à la normale. Ce baiser leur ouvrit « l'appétit ». Leur libido grimpa en flèche, impossible pour eux d'en rester là. Rhadamanthe eut le dernier mot. Kanon n'avait plus du tout envie de partir. Le blond tira son amant par la main et ensemble ils se ruèrent dans la chambre. Une nuit plus sensuelle, plus câline que la première s'annonçait. Rapidement, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent jetés au sol. Frénétiquement, ils s'embrassèrent. Sensuellement, ils se touchèrent, prenant le temps de mieux découvrir l'autre. Des gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, tantôt de l'un, tantôt de l'autre… parfois des deux en même temps. Leur appétit grandissait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient et ils comptaient bien profiter de ce moment pour se rassasier autant que possible, sans penser à ce qui ce passera d'ici un jour ou deux. Ils se disaient « adieu » à leur manière…

—

Au petit jour, Kanon ouvrit un œil. Le soleil commençait son ascension vers le zénith, Il devait partir, cette fois. Il jeta un œil vers son amant. Il avait les yeux fermés, pourtant Kanon savait que Rhadamanthe était également réveillé. Par inadvertance, ou pas, Kanon effleura la main du blond qui s'empressa de la serrer, une dernière fois. Le bleuté se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et se rendit au salon où il avait laissé tomber son sac. Rhadamanthe s'y trouvait également. Cette fois, plus de retour en arrière possible et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra plus, dit Rhadamanthe.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais … si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir, l'un de nous … mourra…

Leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Leurs poitrines se comprimèrent. Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils avaient une mission à accomplir et ils étaient à présent ennemis.

— Si je dois mourir autant que ce soit toi mon bourreau, lança le Juge des Enfers.

Kanon baissa les yeux sans répondre, pensant exactement à la même chose que Rhadamanthe. Les dès étaient jetés et seul leur destin connaissait l'issue de cette guerre. L'ex-Marina quitta, sans se retourner, la demeure qui l'avait accueilli, ainsi que son amant, et rejoignit le Sanctuaire Terrestre. Et si Rhadamanthe oubliait tout, une fois dans le royaume d'Hadès ?

—

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent.

Au Sanctuaire, Kanon avait facilement retrouvé les souterrains permettant d'éviter les douze maisons du zodiaque. Il les empruntait lorsqu'il vivait ici. Personne n'étant supposé savoir que Saga avait un jumeau, Kanon devait se cacher en permanence. Plus jeune cela l'amusait, mais en grandissant c'était devenu un fardeau. Dans son temple, Athéna l'attendait. Elle l'avait senti arriver, bien que l'ex-Marina ait dissimulé son cosmos. Dans l'entrée du temple, un panneau secret s'ouvrit sur Kanon. Debout, souriante, accueillante, la Déesse l'attendait.

— Kanon !

— Je viens vous prêter allégeance, annonça le bleuté un genou à terre.

— Relève-toi ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as changé d'avis.

— Athéna, pardon de n'avoir pas cru en vous et de pas avoir compris que vous étiez toujours là pour me protéger.

— Ne te reproche rien, Kanon. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu sois là. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, sourit-elle.

— Non ! Je suis ici pour vous protéger, mais je refuse d'être l'allié des autres !

— Kanon ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Je vous ai trahie. J'ai trahi le Pope et le Sanctuaire. J'ai manipulé un Dieu. Tout cela pour gouverner le monde. Je ne serais jamais qu'un traître à leurs yeux, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir…

— Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Mais si c'est ce que tu penses, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils te laisseront seul avec moi ? le questionna doucement la Déesse.

— Je leur prouverais ma loyauté envers vous s'il le faut…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

— Hadès est sur le point de s'éveiller, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il un peu froidement.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda surprise Athéna.

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

Kanon n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Rhadamanthe, alors il ne dit rien. La Déesse ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Près d'elle se trouvait le nouveau Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

—

Depuis le départ de Kanon, la fréquence des rêves ou plutôt des réminiscences de Rhadamanthe augmentaient. Même réveillé, il lui arrivait de voir des souvenirs. Plus les jours avançaient et plus tout était net.

Il ne cessait de penser et repenser à tout ce que Kanon lui avait expliqué. Souvent, il se perdait dans tout cela. Parfois, il ne voulait pas y croire pensant que Kanon avait tout inventé pour partir.

— Mais pourquoi mentir alors qu'il lui suffisait de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager ?

Rhadamanthe se sentait seul et désemparé face à ce qui lui arrivait.

—

Ce soir là, le futur Juge des Enfers ne réussissait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Planté, les bras croisés, devant la baie vitrée du salon, il scrutait l'horizon. L'océan semblait paisible, tout l'inverse de ce qui se passait en lui. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Kanon qui le hantait toujours. La vie était injuste…

Et puis, son regard perçut une lueur bleue, intense, qui semblait s'approcher de lui à vitesse grand V. Une sorte de panique le prit lorsqu'il vit qu'en quelques secondes à peine, cette lueur se trouvait derrière la fenêtre. A moitié rassuré, il souffla. La vitre l'avait stoppée, du moins le croyait-il. Brutalement, cette chose transperça la surface lisse et s'introduisit dans son corps. Sous l'impact, le blond recula de plusieurs pas. Il suffoqua. Sa poitrine et sa tête le firent souffrir. Il eut un mal fou à se reprendre et surtout à rester conscient. Il s'assit par terre, afin de tenter de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il se tenait la tête et avait plié ses jambes vers sa poitrine. Ainsi recroquevillé, il pensait sans doute se protéger. Mais se protéger de quoi ? De qui ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il perdit le contrôle de son corps qui se figea. Un corps, ou plutôt une sorte d'armure comme il en avait vu dans ses souvenirs, se matérialisa devant lui. La chose luisait et semblait l'appeler. Attiré par le Surplis, car il s'agissait bien de cela, le corps du Juge se mit à léviter vers lui. Tout en s'approchant, son corps subit des transformations afin que le Surplis et lui soient en symbiose totale. Le Surplis vint ensuite recouvrir le corps de Rhadamanthe. La puissance que lui procura sa protection termina de l'éveiller. Enfin, il se souvenait de tout. Minos, Eaque, son meilleur ami Valentine, Dame Pandore – sœur cadette de son Dieu tout puissant, et également amoureuse de lui – et sa harpe, Hadès bien sûr et beaucoup d'autres. Il était temps de quitter la surface de la Terre pour rejoindre les Enfers et se présenter à Dame Pandore, chef de l'armée du Seigneur Hadès, afin de prendre ses ordres. Pourtant, quelque part dans son cœur, Kanon…

Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte débutait …

—

Kanon veillait sur Athéna depuis une alcôve au fond de la chambre. La Déesse l'entourait de son cosmos afin que personne au Sanctuaire ne puisse se douter qu'il était là. Il était trop tôt.

Kanon sentit le cosmos de Mû du Bélier s'intensifier et sut qu'un combat se déroulait dans le premier temple. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à son amant. Était-il là ? Était-il aux Enfers ? Sur Terre ? Il n'en savait rien… Et bien qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être au Sanctuaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir laissé Rhadamanthe seul face à son destin.

Le combat devant la première maison perdura un moment. Les Chevaliers renégats réussirent à franchir le seuil du temple du Bélier, grâce à l'intervention de Shion – ancien Chevalier d'or du Bélier, maître de Mû et ancien Pope – qui brisa le « _Crystal Wall_ » de son disciple en une fraction de seconde à peine. Les renégats gravissaient à présent les escaliers menant aux temples.

Dans l'une des salles du Palais, Athéna ressentait tout ce qui se passait. Milo, Chevalier d'or du Scorpion, vint toutefois lui faire un rapport sur les événements qui se déroulaient. Inquiet pour la Déesse, il insista pour rester près d'elle, mais elle finit par lui dire que Kanon était là pour la même raison. S'ensuivit alors un combat, si l'on peut dire, entre Milo et Kanon qui ne ripostait à aucun coup donné par son « adversaire ». Au bout d'un combat acharné, Milo reconnut Kanon comme étant l'un des leurs.

La bataille faisait rage au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais il s'avéra finalement que les Chevaliers renégats n'avaient pas retourné leur veste, comme tous le pensaient. Ils étaient tous là afin d'expier leurs fautes auprès de leur Déesse et pour la sauver, bien qu'Hadès leur ait rendu la vie pour la tuer. Pourtant, Athéna choisit de rejoindre les Enfers en se suicidant devant ses Chevaliers, et les faux renégats. Grâce à Shaka, qui l'avait éveillée au huitième sens, Athéna n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, pas encore…

La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès se poursuivit aux Enfers, dans les huit prisons. La quête des Chevaliers d'Athéna : retrouver leur Déesse, éliminer Hadès et les cent huit Spectres.

Dans cette lutte acharnée, les Gold périrent, hormis Kanon qui accompagnait les Bronze. Malgré la bataille, le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux pensait à son amant. S'ils se croisaient, il savait qu'ils devraient s'affronter. Chacun d'eux avait une cause à défendre… I était un Chevalier d'Athéna et lui avait juré fidélité, jamais plus il ne la trahirait. Se souvenant des dernières paroles de Rhadamanthe, il soupira. Le blond, sous la coupe du Seigneur Hadès, avait peut-être tout oublié…

Les Chevaliers et les Spectres s'affrontaient dans des combats mortels. Peu d'entre eux survivraient, ils le savaient.

Et puis, au détour d'un chemin… la rencontre. Rhadamanthe se tenait devant Kanon. Le regard froid. La posture droite. L'air arrogant. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient plus que ce que Kanon avait pensé. La manière dont se déroula cette entrevue pinça le cœur de Kanon. Son amant ne semblait plus se souvenir de lui, ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès car il n'était pas seul ? Ou parce qu'il voulait le faire souffrir ? Le Gold ne pouvait pas refuser d'affronter son amant. Sa mission avant tout. Le combat fut rude entre les deux hommes et plusieurs fois de surcroît. Rhadamanthe revoyait les quelques moments passés avec Kanon. Il ne regrettait absolument rien, mais, bien qu'il repensait souvent à lui, ses sentiments s'étaient estompés depuis qu'il avait rejoint le royaume des morts. Hadès possédait sa volonté, et il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette emprise.

A chacun de leurs affrontements, ils souffraient intérieurement. Rhadamanthe se savait épié par Hadès, qui avait compris de suite ce qui s'était passé sur Terre avant l'éveil de ses Spectres. Alors, même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas parler de cela. Hadès l'en empêchait.

Aux prises une nouvelle fois avec le premier Juge des Enfers, Kanon ne savait pas que ses frères d'armes se trouvaient devant le Mur des Lamentations. Mur infranchissable si l'on n'était pas un Dieu. Pourtant Athéna se trouvait derrière, et les Chevaliers n'avaient d'autre choix que de le détruire pour sauver leur Déesse. Mais comment ? La solution vint à Shaka, mais la manière fut expliquée par Dohko : unir tous les Gold afin de faire pénétrer la lumière du soleil dans le monde souterrain. Et, alors qu'ils allaient une nouvelle fois s'affronter, la Gémini se mit à résonner. Kanon sut qu'elle avait sa propre mission. Celle de rejoindre l'âme de Saga… Aussi, et contre toute attente, il l'ôta pour la libérer. Rhadamanthe n'en revint pas. Pour lui, sans armure, Kanon n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Se pourrait-il que le Gold ait décidé de faire ce que lui voulait faire ? Mourir de sa main ?

Rhadamanthe était toujours sous l'influence de son Seigneur. Devant son amant, il était le pire salopard, et d'ailleurs Kanon faisait pareil pensant que Rhad l'avait oublié, mais à l'intérieur il bouillait de rage de devoir le combattre. Plus rien ne viendrait les perturber. Tous deux surent qu'ils vivaient, là, leur dernier combat.

Le Juge d'Hadès ne pouvait retenir ses coups et sa cruauté. Kanon, sans armure, se fit malmener par son amant. Cependant, ne pouvant mourir sans l'emporter avec lui, il trouva la volonté de résister à l'attaque du blond et réussit à le coincer. Ses bras sous ceux de Rhadamanthe, derrière lui, le Juge n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Surpris par ce geste, le Spectre ne se débattit pas. Comment un homme comme Kanon pouvait penser à se suicider pour vaincre un ennemi ? Kanon les projeta dans les airs tout en brûlant son cosmos. Rhadamanthe sentait son corps se broyer mais aussi son cœur. Allait-il mourir sans pouvoir dire à Kanon combien il tenait à lui ? Et alors qu'à mesure ils montaient vers le ciel rougeoyant des Enfers, l'emprise d'Hadès perdait en puissance. Peu à peu, le Juge redevenait maître de lui et de ses paroles. Mais trop tard… Kanon avait terminé sa mission, plus rien ne le retenait, d'autant que son amant semblait toujours aussi détaché de lui. Une larme au fond des yeux, Kanon lança sur eux son « _Galaxian Explosion_ ».

L'attaque eut raison d'eux, pourtant avant leur dernier souffle Rhadamanthe et Kanon trouvèrent encore la force de se dire quelques mots.

— J'étais sous l'emprise d'Hadès, impossible de te dire le fond de ma pensée, articula difficilement le Juge.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Te traiter comme je l'ai fait a été un crève-cœur, avoua Rhadamanthe.

Kanon desserra son étreinte. Le blond en profita pour se retourner et faire face à son amant.

— Je t'aime, Kanon…

Mais au lieu de répondre, ledit Kanon s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Un baiser langoureux mais douloureux les réunit une dernière fois, scellant ainsi leur amour.

— Moi aussi, souffla le bleuté avant de s'éteindre dans les bras de Rhadamanthe.

La Guerre Sainte fut remportée par le bien. Athéna et ses Chevaliers quittèrent le monde souterrain… Seiya était mourant, les autres Bronze dans un sale état. Aucun Gold ne revint avec eux…

FIN


End file.
